User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 14
I walked up to the man, who was now grinning. I walked up to the desk, and sighed. "Any information, or anything I should know of? Just tell me now, to save some time...." I said, sounding irritated. He chuckled, and nodded. "Well, we have another open time slot for you, and an interesting.....challenge." He said. I looked at him in interest, waiting for him to continue. "Well, you know how the bosses almost never talk?" He asked. I nodded, and gestured for him to keep talking. "Well,the third boss offered you a challenge, and a reward. She'll accompany you on your travels, and give you a unit, if you can become a grandmaster by noon tomorrow." He finished. I nodded, and smiled. "Well, challenge accepted." I said. He clapped his hands together, and said, "good! You have a few hours. You'll be the last challenger before the night raids begin." I was about to ask him what the "night raids" were, but decided to leave it alone and went back to the inn. After I walked out of the arena, I was confronted by a group of several people, who seemed pretty angry with me. "Hey, you. We need to talk." The tallest one said. I could tell immediately that these guys lost bets, pro ably on me dying, because they seemed pretty grouchy. "Hey, i'm sorry that you lost your bets, and I don't want any trouble, so i'll just be going." I said this, and began to walk away. Two of the people stepped in front of me, while the other four surrounded me. I drew my blade, and they stepped back. Then, one of them charged me. I kicked him, and slammed him in the face with the hilt of my blade. The man crumbled to the ground, holding his face, cursing about his nose being broken. I turned to have another of the group charge me. I punched him right in the face, and he stumbled back, and swung a knife at me. I disarmed him, by cutting the knife in half with my blade. Then, I saw stars as something slammed me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward, only to be met with a punch to the face. I jabbed out with my sword, and heard one of them scream. I was kicked in the back seconds later, and I fell to the ground. Just then, I heard one of them curse, followed by a gurgling sound. Another asked for mercy, but let out a gasp, and I heard something fall to the ground. For the last guy, I heard something stab him, and a warm liquid sprayed me. I looked to my side to see that it was blood. I rolled onto my back, sword ready, only to see the person, the second boss, standing next to me, with a hand outstretched to me. I looked to his lance, which had blood dripping from it. I took his hand, and he helped me up. He looked at me, with a look of slight annoyance. "Now, we are even." After he said this, he walked back to the arena. I could agree, since I knew those men could've easily killed me. I shook off my surprise, and headed back to the inn, careful of any more people. After I got to my room, I fell asleep. After I felt rested, I woke up, and headed back to the arena. I walked in, and saw the main hall pretty empty. I looked to the desk, to see the man writing down something while a guard talked to him. I walked to the area where I would have to wait, only to see it empty. Then, I heard them call my name. I rushed to the gate, where a guard brought me to the arena. I walked to the center of the arena, and looked around. The stands were filled to the brim, and I could tell they were cheering, but the arena was eerily silent. I realised that the arena was probably soundproof from the stands. I waited, as the announcer announced me. Then, the bell rang. I summoned atro, and told him to stay near me, since I didn't need him getting killed, or having me perform a 1 v 1 with a boss again. The first few saves were hordes of skeletons and goblins, with a few mermen. Once round four came, I was uet again doubting the arena, until I saw the enemy. It was at least twenty feet tall, a huge cyclops, but it was red, and seemed mechanical. It let out a cloud of smoke, and fired a jet of flame at me. I rolled out of the way, and shot maelstrom at an exposed gear, where I expected a semi-major mechanism to be. I quickly figured out that it controlled the robot's arm, because after the gear popped out, it's left arm went limp. It slammed it's right fist into the arena floor, causing a small earthquake in the arena. I lost my footing and fell over. I clambered to my feet, only to be forced to roll out of the way again as it shot another jet of flame at me. I cursed as I stood up, realising it had burnt the edge of my armor, melting it, leaving an ugly scorch mark with molten metal oozing from it. I charged at the robot. It caused another earthquake, and shot flame at me, but I predicted all of it's moves, and dodged them. I got right up to it's leg, and hacked at it. Knowing that my sword was strong enough to easily cut through most metal, I put as much force and speed into my attack, shredding up it's leg. It let out a loud cracking sound, as it tried to step forward, and let the damaged leg support it's weight, which it couldn't. It's leg crumbled, and exploded, as it fell forward. It landed, and exploded, piece by piece. I covered my face, as debris and smoke burst from the explosion, and flew at me. As soon as the smoke cleared, the bell rang, signalling the final round. I gulped, not knowing to expect. Then, I was surprised to see a girl, clad in purple-ish armor, wielding dual blades. Then, I noticed dark energy surrounding her, and sighed as I realised that she was probably going to fight using dark attacks. I waited for her to attack, but she instead laughed. A chill went down my spine, since my enemy was LAUGHING. I then wondered what was so bad about that, when I figured out that it meant that my enemy was pretty confident, and pretty powerful. Then, she cast a spell on atro. I watched as he was surrounded by dark energy, which then closed in on him, squashing him. I saw the unit orb fly back to me, and sighed. "So, this is going to just be a battle between you and me?" I asked. She stayed silent for a moment. "You're not from this dimension, so I want to test your skills." She replied. I then shrugged. "You go first, gentleman's rule." I said. She laughed, and then replied, "Hmph. You're not a gentleman, but i'll accept." I smiled, but that didn't last as she launched a barrage of dark bolts at me. I dodged them, or cut them in half with my blade. I then fired my own attack, the orb of maelstrom. This became a cycle which dragged on for a while, until she seemed to falter, and stopped using magic. I charged, and she probably expected me to attack, but I stopped right out of reach, and she swung her sword at me, only for me to charge in, and kicked in her knee, then knocked her back with a maelstrom orb. She landed, and tried to get up, but I had her pinned down, with my sword at her neck, and my claws right next to her neck. "Any sudden moves, and you die. But, I don't want to kill you." I said. She gulped, and sighed, pushing her sword to the side. I picked it up, and planted it into the ground next to her. I then walked away. She didn't react the way I thought. She seemed surprised, especially that I hadn't killed her when I had the chance. The bell wrung, probably because everyone had realised whay had happened, and I walked out of the arena, a smile on my face, knowing that I was now a champion, and tomorrow, i'd be a grandmaster. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts